Kill la kill: When did you get involved?
by Angeltruf
Summary: Well guess what? You're a student at Honnouji Academy and a new girl has entered the school. Will you two be able to get along with each other? There will be upcoming chapters, this is just the start, lemons may be coming soon. I'm following the story line so unless you skip a chapter there shouldn't be any spoilers. (sentences in italics are your thoughts) May be more for girls


Another day at Honnouji Academy and things started to get boring, you notice as you walk through the gigantic gateway to the school. You decided to keep yourself busy by joining the sewing club under the control of Shiro Iori, a rather oddball looking fellow, always dedicated to his work, always dedicated to Lady Satsuki too. You walk swiftly to your first class. History. Great. Mr Mikisugi always knew how to make a subject interesting, you think sarcastically as you enter the class and sit in your usual place. Suddenly a new figure peered around the doorway.  
_ A new student?_ She looked like a trouble maker, you could tell by the streak of red in her jet black hair and her blank face as the teacher introduced her and she fell into a seat not far from you. Not to your surprise, Mako Mankanshoku was all over her, you could tell that they were either going to get along perfectly or kill each other, you'd hope it'd be the latter. You needed something to happen around this place,  
"I thought this was a school known for its interesting events..." you mumble to yourself, not realising that a certain red haired female heard you. Your eyes met hers and quickly wandered, surprised by how intense her gaze was. You heard a little chuckle under the girl's breath as Mako gleefully carried on talking to a wall.

You stumbled out of history with a red mark on your face from where you had slept through 'The Rise of Hitler'. Something thrust you against a row of lockers mid-yawn. You let out an annoyed yell as your eyes refocused.  
"What're you tryna pull?"  
"Excuse me? what the hell man? I haven't done anything to you, uhh..."  
" The name - is Ryuko Matoi. And don't play me, you stared at me all the way through class!"  
"WHAT? NO, I noticed you were new, that's all!"  
"Listen..." she paused, waiting for you to say your name, "Y/N, I don't have time to fool around, are we gonna have trouble?" You shook your head furiously, still annoyed at the fact she's stretching your no-star uniform. It may be worthless to others but not to you. She nodded and walked away, with Mako following her around like a slug trail.  
"What a bitch," you mumbled.  
"I think she just needs to settle in. Although, she is a feisty one." Mikisugi grinned from his desk at you.  
_Damn it you need to mumble more quietly_. You look at his clock above the chalk board and almost let out a shriek as you were unbelievably late for the sewing club and as everybody at the academy knows; if you're late for something, it's most likely you'll be expelled...PERMANENTLY. Honnouji's rules are really starting to lose their charm. You furrow your eyebrows and walk with purpose to the sewing club room, situated under the school. You sneak to your station but your attempts to be unseen were for nothing.  
"Y/N! Why are you late? You could be in deep trouble for this!" You let out a defeated moan as you turn to see Shiro with his arms crossed across his small build of a body.  
"MASTER SHIRO, I can explain, I am so sorry, there was an incident with the new girl-"  
"Stop your excuses, just get to work, if you're late once more then I may have to take this to Lady Satsuki." He didn't wait for a reaction and turned to return to his lab. You slumped into your chair and started sewing like some robot, watching all the others do the same old routine, like robots, they may as well not have a name, not have a face, and then you realise that you were exactly the same, which didn't exactly put a smile on your face. You continued to stitch fabric together as you thought to yourself about today, about that girl...Ryuko.  
_ She'll single handedly break Satsuki's system_, you thought, _but she'll probably destroy herself in the process, she might even fail at the attempt, however she is a character, she's not a robot, not like you..._

You walk home feeling unwanted and insignificant.  
_Living in the slums, now that's sure to cheer you up_, you laugh at your own dry sense of humour. You continue down the dirt roads of the slums until you notice two kids staring at you, then out of nowhere a third tackles you to the ground while another, which looks like the leader, with white sunglasses on his head and scruffy brown hair, yanks your school bag from your shoulders and runs leaving you attempting to kick his friend whilst rolling around trying to get up.  
"FUCKING ASSHOLES!" you scream as all four group up and disappear into the streets. You wondered if there was any point of getting up, you felt like your limit was reached and that nothing could bring you from this gutter. You felt water trickle down your cheek and without warning, it brought waterfalls of tears. You sob into your sleeves, not knowing that a shadow loomed over you.  
"What's with the waterworks?" You sniff as you knew it could only be Matoi. Great, I've let my guard down in front of the girl who was inches from kicking my ass.  
"Is it cause of what I did after history? Aww man, i didn't think it'd hit you that hard. Come on, quit it." What Ryuko didn't realise was that you were trying your hardest to stop the floods but it seems that the dam has broke and cannot hold back the water.  
"DAMN IT STOP CRYING!" She was getting impatient,  
_ Oh great she's gonna kick my ass isn't she_, you thought. But instead she yanked you to your feet and brushed the dust from your clothes, she smiled half heartedly and patted your shoulder,  
"Dude, just tell me what's bugging you." You sniffed and wiped your face with your hand. After telling your misfortunes as you strolled down deeper into the poorer living areas she seemed to have a sympathetic face, "so you haven't had a break, huh? Well maybe I can help you, I almost got robbed myself, and luckily for me, I'm now living with him. Sounds like we speak of the same little thief." She turned her head down a street and started towards one of the houses. You assumed you'd find your bag and a kid that's just asking to be punched so you followed. She led you to a house that smelled absolutely divine and you gladly entered, taking off your scuffed shoes and scanning the room for your classmate. Strangely, you saw Ryuko sitting beside Mako and her family around a table piled with a fried feast.  
"Why hello there! Ryuko has been telling me that my boy, Mataro, has something of yours?" The mother's cheerful voice was so inviting, "I am so sorry about that, please, have some dinner with us." Feeling uncomfortable yet obliged, you sit next to the mysterious Matoi and cover your plate with greasy goodness. As the whole family dug into their food, you scornfully look at the little brat that caused you so much trouble today. He stopped eating and gave a very guilty look.  
"I'M SORRY OK?!" he stubbornly looked away from you, eyes closed, and handed you the bag he had taken. You look through, checking the pockets and stared at him again, obviously unsatisfied. An frustrated groan came from the child as he dove into his pockets and dropped your purse of money onto your lap. Knowing he'd still probably hide something, you held out your hand once more, and once again proving that he was a no-good thief, he poured a few coins into your palm. You nodded slowly and continued to eat. Mako, the little excitable sprite that she is, couldn't help but be the main converser.  
"So, Y/N, you live around here? I've never seen you before, you new too?"  
"Umm yeah, I'm not that new, I just have to move around a lot that's all." As a matter of fact, you've lived here all your life, however, living in a box isn't exactly living. Ever since your parents died in a fire accident you've been walking the streets, scrimping off people for clothes, food, showers and money. You'd never point blank steal from someone though, you thought, and stared darkly at the boy. You saw him shudder at your death stare which made smiling irresistible. Matoi also couldn't resist by the looks of it, probably because he seems so rough on the outside and now he's officially under your thumb. After a delicious meal, you thanked Mrs Mankanshoku and walked towards the front door, Mako skipped after you and, almost as if she was singing, said,  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! Y/N! We were all wondering, if you'd like to stay up tonight?" She twiddled her fingers together as your eyes widened at the thought of someone WANTING you to stay up, you leaned around Mako at a family all smiling at you, well, all except mako's brother, Mataro, who was sticking his tongue out at you.  
_... obviously a nuisance_. Mako was still waiting patiently for an answer, her face started to sink as seconds ticked by,  
"If it's ok with your parents of course," she said, obviously not comfortable with silence. You frowned at the floor, she didn't know what had happened then. You regained a smile quickly and nodded. A squealing Mako left to another room and shuffled back in with quilts and pillows covering her face. A muffled voice then said, "follow me," as she almost fell into the next room. She dumped the blankets into a pile and wrapped her arms around you. You froze unable to even breathe so close to her innocent little face. " I am so happy you're sleeping over tonight! you always seem so miserable in class..." She shrugged and wandered over to the closet. She made small talk with you while she changed into her night clothes.  
"Do you have pyjamas?" she asked.  
"NO."  
"Well do you need pyjamas?"  
"NO."  
"You don't talk much do you." Her arms raised into an elegant pose, Ryuko walked in and rolled her eyes as she too changed for bed.  
"Everyone needs pyjamas. Everyone. Even guts." She moved rigidly into different poses, strange poses as she spoke, and held up an overweight dog with a little sweater on.  
_I've never seen a spectacle such as this one.  
_ "Pyjamas keep you warm at night when you're too cold and have no one to cuddle with. Pyjamas are our friends, you cannot wear your school uniform! You are not at school, it's too late for school, pyjamas help keep life in order, NOW WEAR PYJAMAS!" She thrust a matching top and trousers at you and watched you put your clothes into a pile next to your pillow. Mrs Mankanshoku tiptoed into the room, took the used clothes for washing and whispered goodnight to everyone before turning the lights out. Your eyes closed naturally under the knowledge that you wouldn't die tonight unlike when you are sleeping in the street.


End file.
